1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control device for a transmission mechanism of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a column-type shift control device.
2. Related Art
A column-type shift control device is now used on a part of motor vehicles equipped with an automatic transmission (AT) or a continuously variable transmission (CVT). In this shift control device, a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel is swung about a lever mounting axis or pulled up to thereby set a desired shift range. When compared with a floor-type shift control device, the column-type shift control device can help expand the effective space within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle and improve the occupying properties thereof, much attention being thus paid to the latter.
FIG. 14 is a drawing explaining a conventional column-type shift control device. In the figure, reference numerals 1 and 2 denote a steering wheel and a shift control lever for column shifting, respectively. The steering wheel 1 is mounted on a steering shaft not shown, and the shift control lever 2 is mounted on a shift shaft not shown. The conventional shift control device is mounted such that an axis S1 of the steering shaft is parallel with an axis of the shift shaft. Therefore, when the shift control lever 2 is swung (moved in a direction indicated by reference numeral d1), the shift shaft rotates through an angle corresponding to a distance that the shift control lever is shifted. On the contrary, when the shift control lever 2 is pulled up toward the driver (moved in a direction indicated by reference numeral d2), the shift shaft moves in the axial direction thereof a distance corresponding to a distance that the shift control lever is shifted. In other words, these mean that the shift control lever 2 has to be moved in the direction d2 in order to move the shift shaft in the axial direction without rotating the same shaft, while the shift control lever 2 has to be moved in the direction d1 in order to move the shift shaft axially without rotating the same shaft.
In the shift control device in which the shift shaft is disposed in parallel with the steering shaft as described above, when swing operating the shift control lever 2 to try to shift the transmissions, the driver tends to move the same lever in a direction indicated by reference numeral d1xe2x80x2 which deviates from the direction d1. In addition, when pulling up the shift control lever 2, the driver tends to move the same lever in a direction indicated by reference numeral d2xe2x80x2 which deviates the direction d2. The reason for these deviations from the intended operating directions is because the driver tends to operate the shift control lever 2 with reference to a rotational center P of his or her shoulder. When thinking of swing operations by the driver, the driver tends to rotate the shift control lever 2 at a distance equal to a distance from the rotational center P of his or her shoulder to the shift control lever 2. In other words, the driver tends to swing the shift control lever while pulling it up by a distance equal to a deviation between the direction d1xe2x80x2 and the intended direction d1. If a distance the shift control lever 2 is pulled up due to the aforesaid lever operation exceeds a predetermined pull-up distance which regulates lever shifting between two gear positions, an unintended gear position (for instance, a parking gear position) is engaged irrespective of a driver""s intention to engage a currently intended gear position (for instance, a drive range position).
Next, a pull-up operation of the shift control lever 2 will be considered with reference to a case where the gears are shifted from the parking position to any of the other gear positions. This gear shifting needs a lever operation in which the shift control lever 2 which is being located at the parking position is pulled up a predetermined distance in the direction d2 before it is swung. In this pull-up operation, the shift control lever 2 can be shifted in the direction d2, but the lever is restricted from being shifted in the direction d1 by the mechanism of this shift control device. Since the driver tends to pull up the shift control lever in a direction toward the rotational center P of his or her shoulder (move the shift control lever in the direction d2xe2x80x2), the shift control lever 2 tends to be shifted toward the direction d2xe2x80x2. In other words, the driver tends to pull up the shift control lever 2 while applying thereto a force in a direction deviating from the intended direction d2 toward the direction d1xe2x80x2. However, since the movement in the direction d1xe2x80x2 is restricted, the shift control lever 2 is shifted in the direction d2 which is different from the driver""s intended direction d2xe2x80x2. As a result of this, there may be a risk of the driver eventually feeling an unnatural shift lever operation feeling.
In view of the problem inherent in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle which can prevent the occurrence of a gear shift which the driver does not intend to have.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the operability of the shift control device that will be so provided.
With a view to solving the aforesaid problem, a first aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle in which gear shifting is performed by a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel for column shifting, comprising:
a guide member movable in a first direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a second direction different from the first direction by pull-up operating the shift control lever; and a regulating member having a plurality of steps for regulating the movement of the guide member in said first direction, whereby the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever is regulated by heights of the plurality of steps, respectively; wherein the heights of said plurality of steps for regulating the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever at the time of gear shifting accompanied by a pull-up operation of the shift control lever are greater than a travelling distance of the guide member in the second direction when the shift control lever is caused to travel from a position before the gear shifting to a position thereafter with a distance between a position of the shift control lever before the gear shifting and a shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position being maintained substantially constant.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle in which gear shifting is performed by a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel for column shifting, comprising:
a shift shaft movable in response to operation of the shift control lever; a guide member movable in a first direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a second direction different from the first direction by pull-up operating the shift control lever; and a regulating member having a slidable portion for regulating a direction in which the shift control lever is pulled up through abutment with the guide member; wherein a first angle forming an acute angle by a travelling direction of the guide member in which the guide member travels while kept in abutment with the slidable member through the pull-up operation of the shift control lever and a reference line is smaller than a second angle forming an acute angle by an axial direction of the shift shaft and the reference line, and wherein; the reference line is a line connecting the position of the shift control lever and the shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle in which gear shifting is performed by a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel for column shifting, having a guide member movable in a first direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a second direction different from the first direction by pull-up operating the shift control lever; and a regulating member having a slidable portion for regulating a direction in which the shift control lever is pulled up through abutment with the guide member; and wherein a travelling path of the guide member along which the guide member travels while kept in abutment with the slidable member through the pull-up operation of the shift control lever is substantially parallel with a reference line which connects the position of the shift control lever and the shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle in which gear shifting is performed by a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel for column shifting, having: a shift shaft movable in response to operation of the shift control lever; a guide member movable in a first direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a second direction different from the first direction by pull-up operating the shift control lever; and a regulating member having a plurality of steps for regulating the movement of the guide member in the first direction, whereby the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever is regulated by heights of the plurality of steps, respectively and a slidable portion for regulating a direction in which the shift control lever is pulled up through abutment with the guide member; wherein the heights of the plurality of steps for regulating the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever at the time of gear shifting accompanied by a pull-up operation of the shift control lever are greater than a travelling distance of the guide member in the second direction when the shift control lever is caused to travel from a position before the gear shifting to a position thereafter with a distance between a position of the shift control lever before the gear shifting and a shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position being maintained substantially constant; and wherein a first angle forming an acute angle by a travelling direction of the guide member in which the guide member travels while kept in abutment with the slidable member through the pull-up operation of the shift control lever and a reference line which connects the position of the shift control lever and the shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position is smaller than a second angle forming an acute angle by an axial direction of the shift shaft and the reference line.
In the above constructions, it is desirable that the guide member is a guide pin having a substantially circular cross section and that the heights of the plurality of steps are greater than a sum of a travelling distance of the guide member in the second direction when the shift control lever is caused to travel from a position before the gear shifting to a position thereafter with a distance between a position of the shift control lever before the gear shifting and a shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position being maintained substantially constant and the radius of the guide pin.
In addition, the regulating member may be a guide plate formed on a concentric circle about a center of the shift shaft.
Furthermore, the guide member may be a detent pawl, and the regulating member may be a detention body.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle in which gear shifting is performed by a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel for column shifting, comprising:
a steering shaft movable in response to operation of the steering wheel; a shift shaft rotatable when the shift control lever is operated in a first direction and movable in an axial direction when the shift control lever is operated in a second direction which is different from the first direction, wherein an axial direction of the shift shaft and an axial direction of the steering shaft are different from each other.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle in which gear shifting is performed by a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of a steering wheel for column shifting, comprising:
a steering shaft movable in response to operation of the steering wheel; and a shift shaft rotatable when the shift control lever is operated in a first direction and movable in an axial direction when the shift control lever is operated in a second direction which is different from the first direction, wherein; a first angle forming an acute angle by an axial direction of the shift shaft and a horizontal line is smaller than a second angle forming an acute angle by an axial direction of the shift shaft and the horizontal line.
A seventh aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle, comprising:
a steering wheel; a shift control lever provided in the vicinity of the steering wheel for column shifting; and a shift shaft rotatable when the shift control lever is operated in a first direction and movable in an axial direction when the shift control lever is operated in a second direction which is different from the first direction, wherein; a line connecting the shift control lever and a shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position is substantially parallel with the axial direction of said shift shaft.
A eighth aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle, comprising:
a steering wheel; a shift shaft rotatable and movable in an axial direction thereof; and a shift control lever for column shifting provided in the vicinity of the steering wheel, kept in engagement with the shift shaft, and adapted to rotate the shift shaft when moved in a first direction and move the shift shaft in the axial direction when moved in a second direction which is different from the first direction; wherein a first angle forming an acute angle by the first direction of the shift control lever and a vertical line is smaller than a second line forming a smallest acute angle by a straight line on a plane of the steering wheel and the horizontal line.
A ninth aspect of the present invention provides a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle, comprising:
a steering wheel; a steering shaft movable in response to operation of the steering wheel; a shift shaft rotatable and movable in an axial direction thereof; and a shift control lever for column shifting provided in the vicinity of the steering wheel, kept in engagement with the shift shaft, and adapted to rotate the shift shaft when moved in a first direction and move the shift shaft in the axial direction when moved in a second direction which is different from the first direction; wherein a first angle forming an acute angle by said second direction of the shift control lever and a horizontal line is smaller than a second angle forming an acute angle by the axial direction of the steering shaft and the horizontal line.
In a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle as set forth in the above fifth to ninth aspects, there may be provided a guide member movable in a third direction by swing operating said shift control lever and in a fourth direction different from said third direction by pull-up operating said shift control lever and a regulating member having a plurality of steps for regulating the movement of the guide member in said third direction, whereby the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever is regulated by heights of the plurality of steps, respectively. In this case, the heights of the plurality of steps for regulating the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever at the time of gear shifting accompanied by a pull-up operation of the shift control lever are greater than a travelling distance of the guide member in the second direction when the shift control lever is caused to travel from a position before the gear shifting to a position thereafter with a distance between a position of the shift control lever before the gear shifting and a shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position being maintained substantially constant.
In a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle as set forth in the above fifth to ninth aspects, there may be provided a guide member movable in a third direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a fourth direction different from the third direction by pull-up operating said shift control lever; and a regulating member having a slidable portion for regulating a direction in which the shift control lever is pulled up through abutment with the guide member. In this case, a first angle forming an acute angle by a travelling direction of the guide member in which the guide member travels while kept in abutment with the slidable member through the pull-up operation of the shift control lever and a reference line which connects the position of the shift control lever and the shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position is smaller than a second angle forming an acute angle by an axial direction of the shift shaft and the reference line.
In a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle as set forth in the above fifth to ninth aspects, there may be provided a guide member movable in a third direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a fourth direction different from the third direction by pull-up operating the shift control lever, and a regulating member having a slidable portion for regulating a direction in which the shift control lever is pulled up through abutment with thhe guide member. In this case, a travelling path of the guide member along which the guide member travels while kept in abutment with the slidable member through the pull-up operation of the shift control lever is substantially parallel with a reference line which connects the position of the shift control lever and the shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position.
In a shift control device for a transmission mechanism for a motor vehicle as set forth in the fifth to ninth aspects, there maybe provided a guide member movable in a third direction by swing operating the shift control lever and in a fourth direction different from the third direction by pull-up operating the shift control lever and a regulating member having a plurality of steps for regulating the movement of the guide member in the third direction, whereby the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever is regulated by heights of the plurality of steps, respectively and a slidable portion for regulating a direction in which the shift control lever is pulled up through abutment with the guide member. In this case, the heights of the plurality of steps for regulating the operating distance to pull up the shift control lever at the time of gear shifting accompanied by a pull-up operation of the shift control lever are greater than a travelling distance of the guide member in the second direction when the shift control lever is caused to travel from a position before the gear shifting to a position thereafter with a distance between a position of the shift control lever before the gear shifting and a shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position being maintained substantially constant and a first angle forming an acute angle by a travelling direction of the guide member in which the guide member travels while kept in abutment with the slidable member through the pull-up operation of the shift control lever and a reference line which connects the position of thed shift control lever and the shoulder point of the driver at his or her own driving position is smaller than a second angle forming an acute angle by an axial direction of the shift shaft and said reference line.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-301605, filed on Oct. 7, 1998, and which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.